sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Community pubs week UK
Comment UK 2009 *Government must reverse alarming rate of pub closures says ippr, March 3 ippr, March 3 2009 "Government must recognise the invaluable contribution that pubs can make to their local communities. Local pubs enrich civic life by providing a meeting place for people from all walks of life and different backgrounds to get together. They also provide a meeting space for local groups and associations and help to deliver a range of public services, espeically in rural areas. Pubs matter in economic terms too. It is estimated that pubs inject an average of £80,000 into their local economies. Well-run pubs also provide a controlled environment for socially responsible drinking. For these reasons it is vital that government intervenes to help reverse the alarming rate of pub closures in Britain before it is too late." ippr is currently conducting a research project on the future of Britain's community pubs in association with Campaign for Real Ale (CAMRA) which will be published March 2009. topic Diary UK February 2008 *'16 - 23' - Community pubs week UK The Campaign for Real Ale (CAMRA) has announced plans for a national week of action to help preserve and promote pubs that serve as an irreplaceable asset to their local community yet are closing at a frightening rate. CAMRA research in 2005 showed that 26 pubs a month are lost in Britain. However early indications from further research suggests that current figures may actually be much higher - and it is not theme pubs or chain bars that are under threat but pubs at the heart of the local community. The first ever Community Pubs Week will aim to raise the profile and importance of pubs in the community and encourage people of all ages and backgrounds to support this valuable community amenity. CAMRA defines a community pub as a pub which appeals to a wide cross-section of the local community rather than being predominantly targeted at particular social or age groups. Quote CAMRA Chief Executive Mike Benner: "Community pubs, particularly those in more remote rural areas, are often the hub of the lives of the local people. None of us want to be in a situation where the only way we speak with our neighbours is through a car window or a stolen conversation at a supermarket many miles away. However an increasing number of these pubs are being permanently lost." "We know people care about their communities as, in a terrific show of support, four million people recently signed a petition calling for the Government to do more to save rural post offices. The threat to the community pub is extremely dire and unless we do something to curb the trend CAMRA fears many communities will find their local pub torn from them." Further information Throughout Community Pubs Week CAMRA members across Britain will be asking local licensees to get involved with the campaign and put on events and promotions for people in their communities to enjoy. These will feature on CAMRA's website - see External links below. Community Pubs Week supersedes National Pubs Week, which ran successfully for four years until 2006. However due to evidence that community pubs are under particularly severe threat CAMRA has refocused its efforts to protect them specifically. Figures regarding the number of pub closures will be ready to be announced in early 2007 once evidence has been properly collected and verified. The new Community Pubs Week will complement a range of CAMRA-led initiatives including the Community Pubs Foundation, launched in 2005 to support campaigns to save local public houses by offering assistance to community groups, as well as a whole range of local campaigns by CAMRA to save and promote community pubs. Related topics *Community pubs month *Local needs met locally *Rural issues *Campaign for Real Ale *Community Pubs Week References *CAMRA News category:Rural issues 2007/02/17